The Perfect Stranger
by PromisingTomorrow
Summary: One-Shot. Who knew you could meet your soul mate on a city bus? Troyella all the way.


**ONE-SHOT. Review? Read a/n at bottom :)**

**Disclaimer:If I owned something, i'd totally go see Zac Efron on his birthday, but sadly, I don't. ):**

* * *

23 year old Gabriella Montez was sitting on the city bus waiting for her stop. The bus driver stopped at another stop as she sighed. "I just need to get home now." she mumbled to herself after a long day of work and problems with her ex boyfriend.

All the passengers on the bus took their seats. Gabriella looked at the empty seat and laughed. She didn't know why she laughed but she did. The vacant spot next to her was the only empty seat on the bus.

She wondered why no one took the seat as a man went up to her and asked, "Is this seat taken?" Gabriella looked up and took in a sharp breath. The man smiled at her as Gabriella made an attempt to smile back. She looked into his deep blue eyes and it was as if the whole world world was focused on him. He, the stranger, felt the exact same way.

"No" She replied, realizing she was a tad too late. The mysterious male smiled and showed his dazzling teeth and nodded, sitting down.

Gabriella sighed. He suddenly had the urge to speak to her. Something about her attracted him to her, and he doesn't even know who she was. Gabriella went through her purse, looking for her phone. Finding her phone she takes it out, but in the process, she dropped her keys too. She let out a huff as she bent over to retrieve her keys, the guy sitting next to her picked it up and gave it to her.

"Thanks" she muttered a little embarrassed.

"No problem" he smiled again, making Gabriella smile back. Gabriella turned her focus to the window looking at the scenery as it passes by. "I'm Troy" the guy sitting next to her,told her.

Gabriella turned her head and offered a friendly smile. "Gabriella" she replied.

"That's a very nice name" Troy complimented.

Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes. Could we just say Troy's new favorite music doesn't contain words anymore? "Thanks, I guess?"

He grinned at her. "Could I ask how old you are?"

Gabriella was slightly confused. Why would some random guy, ask her if he could sit next to her and just start a conversation? He's pretty attractive she though. It was weirdly comfortable to talk to him even if he were a stranger. "23, and you?"

"23 also" he replied.

She smiled politely. "So...this is a little...awkward?" she asked rather than stated and blushed a little afterwards.

He chuckled. "Maybe a little. Truthfully, I felt like I wanted to talk to you" he grinned making her smile appear. "you know, you have a beautiful smile."

Gabriella blushed wildly, looking away. "Thanks" Troy chuckled kindheartedly.

A comfortable silence went through them as the bus door opened and called out Gabriella's street. Her eyes widened in shock that she and Troy have been talking for a while without realizing all the stops they have made. "Uh," Gabriella started awkwardly, "This is my stop, sooo...i'll see you..around?" she said a little embarrassed, although her heart sparked a little hope;hoping he would ask her out.

As the two bid their goodbye's, it looked like he wasn't going to ask. Gabriella walked off the bus slowly as ever. She really wanted him to ask her out. He Smiled back at her as she smiled and got off the bus. His eyes moved to the window, watching her walk to her house. He caught her looking back at the bus and smiled but then realized that the windows were tinted and frowned.

* * *

Gabriella walked into her house still thinking about Troy. What was his last name? She wondered. He never told her. She sighed and sat down on her couch still thinking about him deeply. His eyes, his eyes were the most beautiful things she has ever seen. His smile was gorgeous and she wanted to melt with it all. She wondered to herself, why was she thinking of him so much just in the short time they had together?

Yeah, she had a couple people talk to her, without knowing each other, but how could one guy capture her heart and mind so easily? She was deeply confused. He looked like a god in her eyes. When they talked, she thought that he was a very kind person. She really hoped he would have asked her out to get to know him better, but its all passed and she would probably not see him again. Gabriella sighed heavily as she pulled herself up and made her way to her room.

_Ding Dong_

Gabriella rolled her eyes, irritated and walked to the front door. She looked through the peep hole but it went black since the person on the other side covered it. Gabriella opened the door only to have the person at the door fall into her. The two adults fell to the ground with Gabriella's visitor on top.

"Crap" her visitors voice muttered. Gabriella froze on the ground, knowing who that voice belonged to.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked.

Her visitor looked directly at her, with his deep blue, penetrating orbs. She sucked in a deep breath. "Hey, Gabriella" he chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still on the ground. "Not that I don't want you here" she added.

Troy chuckled, helping her up from the ground. "Yeah, sorry about falling on you" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Its alright I guess. So...how did you find my house?" she asked him. A silence passed through as she clicked it all together. "Stalker!" she shouted out teasingly.

He chuckled, his cheeks going a little red. "I only wanted to talk to you. Who knew when I was going to see you again"

Gabriella let a smile of relief and delight play on her lips. "That's cool"

"Yep, so im not a stalker." he chuckled.

"Alright. Your not a stalker." she laughed. "Yeah.. so why are you here?" she asked.

"Well..." he started. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out...sometime?" he asked looking away.

Gabriella smiled brightly. "I would love to" she smiled. His eyes darted to hers.

"Really?" he asked sort of surprised.

"Yeah, seriously, I haven't really...stopped thinking about you" she blushed, embarrassed.

"Really" he stated. "neither have I"

Gabriella let out a small giggle. "Interesting..." she smiled.

"Yeah. So, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" he asked her.

"Sure"

"Okay. I'll pick you up at your house at 7" he winked.

Gabriella giggled and nodded letting him out. She sighed happily.

This was a start of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

**Really short one-shot. Im back from my vacation though :) I went to Hawaii. It ****was fun and inspired me to write more romantic things, this isn't really one of them.**

**But yesterday, I was waiting for the plane in the airport and I was really bored so I got out my phone and started writing a one-shot! :)**

**Yeah, im working on Her Wedding and The Hardest Thing, right now. **

**I'm thinking, im going to write a new story after Her Wedding, but I want to get everything started right now, so any ideas? :) I won't post a new story until Her Wedding is done. Im thinking about redoing the Fallen Angel. Ahah**

**Well, Review :) and read and review my other stories! :)**

**I hoped you liked this one-shot. Its not my favorite but I still think its kinda cute.**

**Much love and appreciation,**

**Bailey x3 :)**


End file.
